


the dork and the bus boy

by ava_kay



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Artist!Newt, College, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Newt is gay, Oneshot, Thomas is a dork, artist, minho is a good best friend, newtmas - Freeform, thomas is a bio major, thomas is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_kay/pseuds/ava_kay
Summary: Thomas’ mother needs his car to get to work, forcing Thomas to use the bus to get to school. Plus, he’s got a bio test he’s not at all prepared for, and a nagging best friend. Needless to say, it’s not his day.But when he slides in next to the sleeping kid on the bus, Thomas’ life may just take a turn for the better.alternatively: artist!newt and bio major!thomas help each other out with a studying arrangement that’s more than they bargained for





	the dork and the bus boy

Thomas rolls his eyes as he’s jabbed in the back by something painful that makes him stumble forward on the cramped bus. He usually drives, but his mother needed his car today, so here he is.

   Of course by bus, he doesn’t mean a school bus. No, he’d prefer that. This is a public bus, because he’s no longer in high school. Thomas hates college—he’s only got one friend there, and he’s pretty sure he’s about to fail out of all his classes already, despite it being two months into the semester.

   So Thomas is looking for a seat that’s somewhat isolated, because he forgot to study for the test he has today in his biology class. Yeah, he’s pretty much lost faith in that one.

   Suddenly he comes upon a seat with only one boy in it. The bus doesn’t go on for much longer, so he peeks over the seats quickly to make sure there’s nothing better before he slides in next to the guy.

   Usually he’d ask if the other person was waiting for someone, but something tells him that this isn’t the case. The boy is sound asleep, like he’s been here for hours and nothing will ever wake him. His head is leaning on the window, and his mouth is open, and it makes Thomas snort.

   He takes out his phone, and texts the one guy that’s making college bearable.

    **_Thomas: there’s some kid next to me on the bus sleeping with his mouth open is it bad to laugh_ **

**_Minho: literally me waiting for you to get your dumb ass over here_ **

**_Thomas: whatever, you know i hate the bus_ **

**_Minho: study for your stupid test, ugly. and tell the sleeping kid i say hi_ **

**_Thomas: will do_ **

   Thomas puts his phone down, and takes off his backpack carefully, to avoid waking the boy. He places it on the ground and opens it up, taking out his bio binder, and putting it on his lap. As soon as he opens it to his notes, he starts wanting to fall asleep too.

   His gaze falls back on the kid. Asleep, he can’t really tell how old he is, but he looks young. Thomas feels bad for laughing, because he knows he’d be wildly embarrassed to be laughed at for sleeping—which he knows he’s done in class. The boy has soft blonde hair, that kinda reaches his eyes when it’s being pressed down like it is now, and his skin is pale. He’s got on a flannel and gray jeans, and _wow_ it is weird to stare at him like this.

   Now, Thomas feels extra creepy as he comes to the conclusion that this guy is actually kinda cute. He turns back to his notes, blushing as if he was caught. Now that he’s gotten his stalkerish behavior out of the way, maybe he can finally study.

   It’s about a half hour bus ride, and in that time, Thomas retains about five lines of information. His brain doesn’t work until he’s had coffee and a full meal, neither of which he’s had today. He almost fell asleep on the boy a few times.

   When they reach their stop for Thomas’ school, he turns to the other boy. Is this his stop? What if he misses it? He looks down, and doesn’t see a backpack by his feet. Thomas doesn’t remember seeing the kid around before, but it’s a big school and he only ever goes to the buildings he has to be in.

   After several moments of hesitation, Thomas gets up. If he doesn’t get off soon, he’ll miss it. Before he leaves the seat and bolts to the exit, he reaches down and shakes the boy’s arm lightly. Then, without looking back, he makes a speedy escape.

  
  
  


“Did you get any studying done, or were you just busy staring at the other passengers like a weirdo?” Minho asks, meeting Thomas by the vending machine as usual.

   “Good morning to you too,” Thomas says, getting his wallet out and scanning the options in the machine as if they’ll be any different from the days before. “Yeah, I got a little done. Is this test really important?”

   “Dude, you need to get it together. If you flunk out of here and leave me alone, I swear I will kill you,” Minho says.

   Thomas laughs, punching in the number to get a pop-tart. “Maybe I’m just too dumb,” he says with a shrug. When Minho glares, Thomas continues. “It’ll be fine, Min.”

   “You’re smart, asshole. You just don’t apply yourself. I’ve offered to tutor you before,” Minho says, crossing his arms.

   “Every time you do that we wind up playing your PS4,” Thomas points out, taking his food from the vending machine.

   “That’s your fault,” Minho says.

   “Why are you freaking out about this so badly?” Thomas asks, starting to walk away. He looks down at his phone to check the time, and they’re behind schedule, but their professor never takes attendance anyway. Thomas and Minho have mostly the same schedule, because they signed up for classes together when they were seniors. He’s glad for it mostly, except for days like today.

   “Because this test is important, and you need to start taking it seriously,” Minho says, keeping up with Thomas’ pace beside him.

   Thomas needs to change the subject, because an annoyed Minho makes for a bad day. “How’s Ben?”

   A small smile forms on Minho’s face, and Thomas knows he’s got him back. “Fine. He’s picking me up later,” he says, shrugging.

   Thomas nudges him. Ben and Minho have been dating since summer, but Ben goes to the community college so that’s been annoying for both of them. Thomas likes Ben. He’s chill, and fits in well with the two of them. Does their relationship slightly make Thomas long for one? Maybe, but he’s happy all the same. “Have fun with that,” Thomas says with a wink that makes Minho fight back a laugh. “Must be nice,” he adds, mostly joking.

   “Yeah, well, if you study, Ben and I will set you up with someone,” Minho says.

   “Thanks, Dad,” Thomas says.

   “You’re welcome, son,” Minho says, making Thomas smile as they get to their class.

   Thomas has been fighting his nerves over the test until now, and as he walks in, he just has to pray that something stuck.

  
  
  


“Are you serious?” Thomas says defeatedly, watching his mother put on her coat.

   “You knew the deal when I got you that car, Tom,” Thomas’ mom says. “I promise mine will be ready tomorrow. Just please don’t give me a hard time about this.”

   Thomas sighs. His mother’s car was supposed to leave the shop yesterday, but here they are again. As annoyed as he is, he knows she needs the car for work, so he can’t complain. “Yeah, sure, fine,” Thomas says, slumping down into his chair.

   “Thank you. I love you sweetie,” his mom says, opening up the door.

   “Love you, too,” Thomas says.

   When the door closes, Thomas downs the rest of his coffee, then looks down at his backpack. Guess he’s riding the bus again today.

  
  
  


The bus is four minutes late, but eventually, Thomas sees it pulling up. He hasn’t checked his texts, because he knows for sure that Minho is going to be pissed at him for being late again. But this wasn’t his fault, and if he’s gonna yell at anyone, it should be the mechanics working on his mom’s car.

   Thomas gets on the bus, starting the same tiring routine as yesterday. This bus packs up easily, but today it seems a little lighter. Still, he doesn’t see a completely empty row.

   As he approaches the back, he sees blonde hair peeking out above the top of a seat. Before he can rationalize what he’s doing, Thomas walks forward until he sees the face below it.

   It’s the sleeping boy from yesterday, except today, he’s very much awake, looking out the window. Thomas is so relieved to recognize someone that he plops down right next to him.

   “Hey,” Thomas says casually, startling the other boy. For a split second, Thomas is confused as to why he looks so surprised, and then he comes to the humiliating realization that this kid has absolutely no idea who he is.

   “Um,” the other boy says, as Thomas’ eyes widen in embarrassment. He takes out a headphone that Thomas didn’t notice before. “Hey.”

   “Shit, sorry,” Thomas says quickly. “You don’t know me, I, um—I sat here yesterday but you were kinda sleeping, I guess. Were you waiting for someone? I could move.”

   Thomas feels his face turning bright red as he finishes rambling. He must be the dumbest person to walk the face of the Earth.

   “Oh. I’m not waiting for anyone, no,” the boy says. He sounds sleepy, and now that Thomas is thinking about it, he sounds British. If Thomas thinks _too_ hard about how attractive his voice is, this’ll all go south even quicker. To avoid talking, Thomas just nods. “Do you go to Glade University by any chance?” the boy asks, his eyes flicking down to Thomas’ backpack.

   “Yeah,” Thomas says nervously. It almost comes out sounding like a question.

   “Fat lot of good you did me then, I missed the bloody stop yesterday and woke up miles away. It took me all day to get back home,” the boy says.

   “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Thomas says, his stomach dropping. “I tried to wake you up just in case that was your stop, but I should have tried harder. I’m sorry.”

   “Relax, it’s not your fault,” the boy says with a laugh, shaking his head. Thomas eases up a bit at that. “I didn’t get any sleep because I was up studying, which turned out to be useless anyway since I never got to school. At least I got a good story out of it.”

   “That’s true,” Thomas says awkwardly. He was right yesterday about the boy being cute; he’s got big brown eyes and a nice smile. “What’s your major?”

   “Psychology, because my dad wants me to be practical, and art is my minor because screw practical. You?” he replies.

   Thomas grins at that. He likes this guy. “Bio. I want to be a neurologist. With my current grades, I don’t know how that’ll happen, but that’s still the dream,” Thomas says. “I’m Thomas, by the way.”

   “I’m Newton, but call me Newt,” the boy says. Thomas raises his eyebrows. “My dad’s a scientist.”

   Thomas nods. “I like the name,” he says.

   “Thanks,” Newt says. “It’s grown on me, but I never find it on keychains.”

   “I can imagine that’d be a problem,” Thomas says.

   “So you say you’ve got bad grades? How’s that possible already?” Newt asks.

   Thomas regrets oversharing. This kid was up all night studying, so now he’ll think Thomas is an idiot—not that he’d be wrong. “I’ve just been having a hard time focusing lately. My friend Minho is mad at me because he says I’m smart enough but I’m not applying myself, but I don’t know anymore.”

   “I’ve been having a similar problem, actually. I’ve been studying a lot, but not retaining much,” Newt says, effectively making Thomas feel better. “Is this your first semester?”

   “It is,” Thomas says.

   “Mine too,” Newt says. “I was pretty good at biology, actually. My sister’s majoring in it. I just didn’t want to go down that path.”

   “That’s cool,” Thomas says, nodding and wishing he was better at small talk.

   “Maybe you should look into a tutor,” Newt says, after a seconds of silence.

   “New people make me nervous. Minho’s offered, but we always just wind up screwing around,” Thomas says. He pauses. “Wait, that came out wrong. I meant like playing video games and stuff.”

   Newt laughs, while Thomas wishes he was never born. “If you’re afraid of sounding gay, save it. Anyway, maybe you just need someone to keep you on track,” Newt says.

    _Save it?_ Thomas scrambles his brain again, ready to humiliate himself for… the third time now? Fourth? “I-I’m not afraid of sounding gay. I’m not—I’m bi,” Thomas rambles on. Newt looks amused. “I’m also talking a lot. See? Bad around new people.”

   Newt smiles, and Thomas could swear it’s softer this time. “Not bad at all,” he says. He then opens his mouth, but closes it a second after.

   “What?” Thomas asks.

   “Nothing, just a dumb idea. My dad wants me to get a study partner or a tutor, and I just want him to get off my back,” Newt says nonchalantly.

   Thomas lights up. “You weren’t… suggesting something, were you?” he asks.

   “Depends,” Newt says.

   “On what?” Thomas asks.

   “Did you want me to be?” Newt asks. Thomas feels a chill down his spine. _Not what he meant, dude._

   “Kinda,” Thomas says, deciding that’s the best way to say yes without sounding overexcited.

   “In that case, I did have a suggestion. You’re smart, but have a hard time focusing and don’t want a tutor. I can do my work, but my father doesn’t believe me,” Newt says, then pauses as if waiting for Thomas to finish his thought. At first, Thomas just wants to wait for Newt to keep going, but he gets nervous at the silence.

   “So you’re saying we’ll be each others… cover-up tutors?” Thomas asks.

   “That’s one way of putting it,” Newt says. “Just study in the same room, and if one of us gets off track, we’ll force the other to keep concentrating. Plus, my dad would probably pay you.”

   “I couldn’t accept money,” Thomas says. His mother has kind of raised him with a no-handouts attitude.

   “That’s up to you, but he’ll probably make you,” Newt says. “Anyway, is that something you’d be into? It’s weird, considering we met fifteen minutes ago, but I think we could help each other out.”

   It’s actually the best thing that’s happened to Thomas all semester. “I think it’s a great idea,” Thomas says.

   Newt grins. “I should probably give you my number, then.”

   Thomas gets his phone out and shakily opens it to his contacts. When he opens up a new one and hands the phone to Newt, their hands brush up against each other’s, giving Thomas major butterflies in his stomach.

   Newt gives him back his phone after a minute. “I texted myself so I have your number too.”

   Thomas looks down at the contact in his phone. “Your last name is tutor?” he asks, before abruptly closing his eyes while Newt laughs. “Holy _crap._ You’re probably regretting this already—I swear I’m just tired.”

   When he opens his eyes, Newt’s shaking his head. “I’m sure you’re smart. Maybe a bit of a dork, but I like that,” Newt says.

   “I’m glad _you_ do,” Thomas says, feeling a warmth spread through his chest at the words.

   “I’m glad you sat here yesterday,” Newt says, then tilts his head. “Well, not so glad I was sleeping and probably looked ridiculous, but even so.”

   Thomas would try to console him by saying that he’s actually cute when he’s sleeping, but that would cross the border into scary. “So am I,” Thomas says.

   The rest of the ride, Thomas and Newt tell each other about their teachers and classes and other small things that Thomas loves to hear about. He learns that his sister graduated with him despite being a year younger, and that they moved here when Newt started high school for his father’s job. Thomas also learns that Newt’s psych professor bores him to death, and his class makes fun of him when he’s not looking.

   When they get to the school, Thomas stands up and they walk off together, still talking. Once they’re halfway to the school, Thomas realizes that they have to part ways, since their classes aren’t in the same building.

   Newt, as if reading his mind, stops walking. “Alright, I guess this is it. It was nice meeting you. Text me whenever you get the chance,” he says.

   Thomas is immensely disappointed that he has to leave Newt. He’d stand here talking to him all day if he could. But he smiles anyway. “I will, and it was nice meeting you, too.”

   “See ya around, Tommy,” Newt says, with a small salute as he turns around.

   “See ya,” Thomas replies, glad that Newt’s already walking away considering the look his new nickname put on his face.

   Spending more time with that boy is certainly something Thomas is going to look forward to.

   When Thomas walks up to Minho, he’s got a dopey smile on his face. Minho narrows his eyes at him.

   “You’re awfully happy,” he points out.

   “That noticeable?” Thomas asks, as if he’s not aware.

   “What happened? And why haven’t you replied to any of my texts?” Minho asks.

   “You’re a great friend for worrying, you know that?” Thomas asks.

   Minho looks stunned. “Now I _have_ to know what happened.”

   “Remember the sleeping boy on the bus yesterday?” Thomas asks.

   “Dude. What did you do to him?” Minho asks seriously.

   “Nothing!” Thomas says, worried to see where his best friend’s mind went. “He was on the bus again today, but he was awake this time.”

   “Let me guess—is he cute?” Minho asks.

   “Extremely. And _british,_ too. We got to talking, and he goes here, and he’s going to start tutoring me,” Thomas says.

   “Oh, so I wasn’t cute enough to tutor you, then?” Minho asks.

   “Of course you are, it was just too distracting,” Thomas jokes back.

   Minho laughs. “So this kid’s gonna get you to study, huh? I’ll believe it when I see it. Hell, I’ll _pay_ him.”

   “His name’s Newt. Like Newton—Isaac Newton. He’s sweet, and really funny, and apparently very smart too,” Thomas says.

   “It’s been awhile since Tom’s had a crush!” Minho says, with a smile.

   “Oh, that’s another thing. He called me ‘Tommy.’ I love it,” Thomas says.

   “And you call Ben and me pathetic,” Minho says, rolling his eyes.

   “I’ll shut up, but I’m going to text him later and you’re helping me,” Thomas says.

   “You wanna hang out at my place with Ben?” Minho asks.

   “Sounds perfect,” Thomas says. If anyone can help him talk to a guy, it’s his favorite power couple.

  
  
  


Thomas, Minho and Ben are all sitting in Minho’s room, Minho and Ben on the couch and Thomas sitting on the floor in front of them. He’s got his phone open to a new text conversation with Newt, and they’re all eating pizza and talking about what Thomas should say.

   “Literally just say hey,” Ben says.

   “What’d he text _you?_ ” Minho asks.

   “He just sent my name,” Thomas says.

   “Damn, not much to work with there,” Minho says.

   “Three letters, guys. It’s that simple,” Ben says.

   “What about a pickup line?” Minho asks. “Show him we mean business.”

   “I’m going with Ben’s,” Thomas says. “Smiley face?”

   “What’re you, twelve?” Minho asks.

   “Go for it,” Ben says.

   Thomas smiles up at him. “ _Thank you,_ Ben.”

    **_Thomas: hey :)_ **

   He stares down at his phone like it’s suddenly radioactive.

   “I think the smiley face blew it,” Minho says. Thomas turns to him wide eyed, and Minho laughs. “Dude, chill! It’s fine. From the sound of your conversation, he already knows you’re an idiot.”

   “I’m not an idiot for putting a freaking—”

   Thomas is cut off when his phone pings, and all three boys fly forward to read it.

    **_Newt: hey, tommy :)_ **

**** “Aw, he’s a dork too,” Minho says. Thomas elbows him.

   “Now what?” Thomas asks, panicking.

   “Ask him if he’s slept on any good busses lately,” Minho says.

   “Can you take this seriously for five seconds,” Thomas asks, feeling his stomach do flips.

   “Calm down,” Ben says, laughing. “Just ask him how his classes were.”

   “That’s a good idea,” Thomas says, typing quickly.

    **_Thomas: how was class today?_ **

**_Newt: the usual. art was good, psych was boring. how was bio?_ **

**** “You should ask him to see his art,” Ben says.

   “That’s a bit scandalous for old Tommy here, don’t you think?” Minho asks. Thomas brings his elbow back to hit him again, but Minho holds his hands up. “You asked for our help, you know what you walked into.”

   Thomas just sighs, before looking down at his phone.

    **_Thomas: what kind of art are you into? also bio was alright, i tried to take more notes today_ **

**** “Not bad,” Ben says, patting Thomas on the shoulder.

   “Padawan is catching on,” Minho says.

   Thomas gets up and climbs onto Minho’s bed, lying on his stomach. “Thanks for the help,” he says. He thinks he can manage from here.

   “What’s this, now?” Minho asks, looking offended.

   “He’s embarrassed, which means he’s about to start flirting,” Ben says. _Why’d Minho have to pick a guy that’s so good at reading people?_

   “In that case, permission granted. But I’m totally stealing your phone to read this later,” Minho says. But Thomas already has tuned them out.

    **_Newt: like the kind i make? i’m into realism, mostly. i paint and draw a lot_ **

**_Thomas: that’s awesome. i’d love to see some of your stuff sometime. i’ve always found art fascinating_ **

**** Truth is, Thomas has never paid attention to art. But if it’s Newt, he’s sure he’ll love anything he makes.

    **_Newt: really? i usually get judged by anyone that’s a science major_ **

**_Thomas: are you kidding? i think it’s great. first time we do our tutoring thing, you can tell me all about it_ **

**** “You look nervous, what happened?” Minho asks.

   “I’m afraid of coming on too strong,” Thomas says. “I don’t even know if he’s into guys.”

   “Are you kidding me? After what he said?” Minho says, shaking his head. “Thomas, my sweet innocent boy.”

    **_Newt: thanks :) speaking of which, when are you free this week?_ **

   “He asked when I’m free this week,” Thomas says with the tone of someone who’s one number away from winning the lotto.

   “Answer, then!” Ben says.

    **_Thomas: pretty much any time_ **

**_Newt: great. how does tomorrow work for you?_ **

**_Thomas: tomorrow sounds awesome_ **

**_Newt: it’s a plan then. i have to go, but it’s been fun talking. see you on the bus, tommy_ **

**_Thomas: see you :)_ **

**** Thomas throws his phone onto the bed, then looks up at Ben and Minho. “I guess I’m taking the bus again tomorrow.”

  
  
  


Thomas’ mother is shocked when he tells her he’ll be taking the bus this morning. She tilts her head at him as they eat their breakfast.

   “I thought you’d be excited to have your car back,” she says.

   “Oh, I am,” Thomas says. “I just need to study a bit more. If I tried to do that while I drove, it wouldn’t end well.”

   “Fair enough,” his mother says. He feels bad lying about his reason, but he’s not exactly at the stage of talking about boys with his mom yet. She knows he’s bi, but either way, the thought is weird to him.

   “Also, I’m gonna be home late,” Thomas says. He should give her _some_ truth.

   “Why’s that?” his mom asks.

   “I found a kid to tutor me in bio, so we’re gonna study after class,” Thomas says, hoping the blush he feels creeping onto his face isn’t noticeable.

   “That’s wonderful, Tom,” his mother says with a smile. “Am I paying them?”

   “Oh, no,” Thomas says, shaking his head. “He’s doing this for free.”

   “Sounds great, then. I’m proud of you for finding someone on your own,” she says, standing up. “Just keep me posted, okay?”

   “Got it,” Thomas says. Today is going to be fun.

  
  
  


It took Thomas around twenty minutes to pick an outfit this morning. He looks down at it one more time before he gets on. It’s the nicest thing he can wear without looking like he meant to dress that way—a sweater and khakis. Not too formal, but not making him look like a slob, either.

   When Thomas starts walking down the row, he immediately starts looking for blonde hair above the seats.

   “Tommy?” Thomas hears. He looks up to see Newt standing up in one of the rows, giving him a lazy grin.

   “Hey,” Thomas says, rushing forward. Newt takes his backpack off of the seat next to him, and it makes Thomas smile to think that he was saving it for him.

   “Excited to be a good student later?” Newt asks, somewhat sarcastically.

   He’s got no idea. “Yeah, actually. I think it’ll be nice to focus,” Thomas says. He’s not so sure about that part. Newt is sure to be a distraction.

   “That’s true. If I start to zone out or pick up a drawing, you have to yell at me,” Newt says.

   “Same goes for you with me,” Thomas says. “Aside from the drawing part.”

   “Did you want to just come back with me to my house on the bus after class?” Newt asks.

   “Sounds perfect,” Thomas says, trying not to sound too overly enthusiastic. But if Newt thinks he’s this keen on _studying,_ then he’s even dumber than Thomas.

   The rest of the ride, they make small talk, but it’s actually a lot easier than Thomas would think. Newt is incredibly easy to talk to, and Thomas is starting to not feel so awkward everytime he says anything. It’s a great feeling.

   When they arrive, Thomas is utterly upset. He doesn’t want to go to class, but he knows he has to. Newt told Thomas his schedule, and they more or less correlate with each other’s on a few days out of the week, which is great for Thomas.

   They walk off together, and Thomas listens intently to Newt’s story about how his classmate got thrown out. If he was majoring in the study of Newt, Thomas would be passing the class with flying colors. He hangs onto every word of his. Thomas has gotten quick crushes before, but this one definitely breaks some kind of record.

   When they get close to the school, Newt wraps his story up and turns to Thomas. “Wanna meet here at, say, two thirty?” he asks.

   Thomas only has one class today, but Newt doesn’t need to know that. “Sure.”

   “Later, then,” Newt says. He seems a lot bubblier than when they met yesterday. Thomas loves it.

   “Have a good class,” Thomas says, walking backwards with a wave.

   After Newt looks back and gives him a “You too,” Thomas nearly trips over a stone on the ground. He looks up to make sure Newt wasn’t looking, then sighs. He’ll learn to stop being a loser eventually.

  
  
  


The hundreds of jokes made by Minho today about Thomas and Newt’s hangout are buzzing around Thomas’ head as he waits for Newt outside the school. It’s only two twenty five, but he’s been there a few minutes anyway. Minho offered to stay with him, but Thomas made him go home because no way does he trust Minho with Newt yet—if there’s a future there in the first place, obviously.

   Two or three minutes after the designated time, Thomas spots Newt from a distance, walking toward him while trying to balance three poorly piled books in his arms. Without thinking, Thomas gets up and jogs over. He surprises Newt, who jumps a little, making one of his books slip. Thomas catches it, then takes a second one from his arms.

   “You good?” Thomas asks, stifling a laugh. Finally _Newt’s_ doing something slightly embarrassing. Although, Thomas just finds it endearing.

   “Yeah,” Newt says, tucking his remaining book under his arm. “Thanks, Tommy. I can carry them, though.”

   “It’s alright, I’ve got it. You are tutoring me, after all,” Thomas says.

   Newt chuckles. “Fine. But they’re heavy,” Newt says.

   They start walking towards the bus stop, and Thomas scoffs. “These little things?” he asks, before lightly trying to toss one in the air. Of course, it comes back down and hits Thomas in the arm, making him scramble to steady it again and effectively sucking all of the cool out of himself.

   “You were saying?” Newt asks. He goes to take the books back, but Thomas gets them stacked back up correctly and moves them out of Newt’s reach.

   “Alright, maybe they’re not light but I can still carry them,” Thomas says, stubborn and wanting to prove himself.

   “Suit yourself. Did you take a lot of notes today?” Newt asks.

   Thomas tells him about his class, and his nerves ease while Newt nods along. As much as he loves hanging with Minho and Ben, Thomas has nearly forgotten what it’s like to not be a third wheel. Newt doesn’t make him feel annoying or self conscious—any of that just comes from Thomas’ own insecurities. Though he constantly can’t help but wonder what Newt’s thinking about him.

   The whole ride to Newt’s, Thomas has to force himself not to be worried. Will Newt’s family be home? Is his dad mean? What’s Newt’s house like? What’s his _room_ like? So many things, and he’s nervous to discover them all, especially since they only met yesterday. But this boy is unique, Thomas can just tell. Getting to know him quickly isn’t something Thomas will complain about.

   When they get to Newt’s stop, Newt stands, and Thomas follows him out. He’s kinda shaky, but he tries to at least maintain any level of chill he’s got in him. This is just studying. Nothing to be freaked out over.

   They get to Newt’s house, and Thomas’ eyes widen. It’s approximately twice the size of Thomas’. Then, he frowns.

   “Can I ask you something?” Thomas asks, as they walk up.

   “Yeah?” Newt asks, taking out his keys.

   “You guys are obviously doing pretty well, so why don’t you have a car to drive to school?” Thomas asks.

   “Oh. I never learned how to drive,” Newt says, unlocking the door.

   “Really? You’re over eighteen, right?” Thomas asks, partially worried now.

   “I’m eighteen, yeah. I just can’t drive,” Newt says, letting Thomas in. The entrance of the house _alone_ is nice. Inside, it’s spacious, with a nice staircase and the kitchen and living room off to either side. “It’s too hard. I just excuse it on being gay, even though that’s only a joke. Still applies to me.”

   Thomas turns to him, his heart racing. Now he’s not so stunned by the house. “You-you’re, uh—” Thomas sputters, before deciding to change his sentence as Newt looks at him with raised eyebrows. “Driving is hard.”

   “Do you drive? You take the bus to school, too,” Newt says.

    _Oh boy._ “I do drive, but my mom’s been using my car,” Thomas says.

   “Huh. Alright, well, my father should be home in an hour or so but don’t mind him. My sister is probably with her girlfriend, so I guess we’ve got free range of the place,” Newt says. “You hungry?”

   “I’m okay, thanks,” Thomas says.

   “Let’s go, then,” Newt says, nodding his head up the stairs.

   The two boys set off up the stairs, Newt leading the way. Thomas can’t stop looking around, and he can’t help but be overly curious about what Newt’s room looks like. And, even more pressing, Newt is _gay._

   When Newt opens the door and casually strolls in, Thomas tries to survey the place quickly, despite knowing he’ll be here for at least the next hour and has plenty of time to do so.

   It’s decently sized; he’s got a TV, a big desk, a bed, and a lot of big furniture that fits comfortably. Thomas’ eye is drawn to the desk, though, because on it and around it sit a hundred different drawings and paintings. Newt sits his backpack down on his desk on top of a few of them, and Thomas walks over, his mouth agape.

   “Are these yours?” Thomas asks.

   “No, actually. They just keep appearing, I can’t seem to figure out why,” Newt says, with deadpan delivery. Thomas looks at him, furrowing his eyebrows before Newt laughs. “They’re mine. Just random doodles.”

   Thomas immediately goes to pick up one that seems to be of water, then stops, looking at Newt. “Do you mind?” he asks. Newt gestures for him to take it, and Thomas smiles and picks it up. It’s a beautiful pond, with grass off to the side and flowers on the edge of the water, with petals and water lilies in the pond itself, all of it done in watercolor. “Newt… this is incredible.”

   “It’s from this garden I visited a few weeks back. Doesn’t do it justice, though,” Newt says, shrugging as if his immense talents aren’t a big deal.

   Thomas looks around. There’s detailed side profiles of people he doesn’t know—if they exist at all, that is, and pictures of animals and objects. Some are sketches, and some are painted. He always maintains the same style though somehow, and Thomas knows he was right when he said when it’s Newt, art is suddenly fascinating.

   “Have you ever thought about selling this stuff?” Thomas asks. He’d surely buy one.

   “Maybe someday. Can’t imagine who’d want one, though,” Newt says, fussing inside his backpack.

   “Are you kidding? You’re amazing, everyone would want one,” Thomas says.

   Newt stops and looks up at him, and Thomas suddenly notices his blush. “That’s sweet. But I’m an amateur at best, I highly doubt anyone would want something of mine.”

   “I would,” Thomas says, with a pout. But Newt’s smile grows.

   “Thank you for saying that. My father would definitely disagree, but thank you,” Newt says. He takes out a few of his things from his backpack. “Let’s get to studying, then. I’m going to make you focus whether you want to or not.”

   Thomas feels a tingle down his spine at Newt’s words, despite them being a joke. Recovering from that, he takes off his backpack, placing it on the desk next to Newt’s after moving his drawings so none of them are beneath it. He takes out his bio stuff—his textbook and binder—then looks around.

   “Where should we study?” Thomas asks.

   “My bed’s fine,” Newt says. Then he pauses. “If that’s alright with you.”

    _Newt’s gay and you’re in his room with him._ Thomas’ mind won’t stop thinking the thought over and over. He’s got an actual chance here. Now to not screw it up. “Of course, that’s perfect,” Thomas says, before inwardly cringing at his willingness to sit on Newt’s bed with him.

   They take their study materials over to Newt’s large bed, and Thomas awkwardly sits on the edge of it, his legs dangling off the side. Meanwhile, Newt just kicks his shoes off and crawls onto the bed, Thomas watching as he sits up against his headboard, putting his books down in front of him.

   “You can sit on the actual bed, you know. Make yourself at home, I’ve got no rules,” Newt says, looking at Thomas with amusement in his eyes.

   Thomas nods, then can’t help but feel like he’s being closely watched as he takes his shoes off, then sits on the other side of the bed, facing Newt and putting his books in front of him. They’re both sitting criss crossed, so the space is maximized—and there’s a _lot_ of it. Almost too much for Thomas’ liking.

   “Great. Now get to studying, and if you need any help, I’ll try my best,” Newt says.

   “Yes sir,” Thomas jokes, making Newt grin. He loves that smile already, and he could look at him all day.

   So, Thomas attempts to study. At first, he stares at the words and can’t get a single one through his head as he thinks about Newt, but eventually, he’s able to start comprehending them. He steals a glance or two at Newt every so often, just to see if he’s concentrating, and he seems to be reading something too.

   After maybe forty five minutes, Thomas hears the shifting of papers, then a pencil, making him look up again. Newt seems intensely focused now, and he’s biting his lip, which Thomas can’t seem to stop staring at. After a minute of being glued to his face, Newt looks up, catching him.

   Thomas’ face goes red, but oddly enough, so does Newt’s. “Are you—uh—having any trouble?” Newt asks, clearing his throat.

   “No, no,” Thomas says, shaking his head. “Just making sure you’re working, that’s all.”

   “I am,” Newt says, nodding. They keep staring at each other. “Are you?”

   “I am,” Thomas says. His heart is racing fast.

   “Alright, then,” Newt says, before looking back down at his paper.

   Thomas returns to his reading, and decides to be a little more discreet with his stolen looks at the boy across from him.

   Another maybe twenty minutes go by, and then Newt closes one of his books, grabbing Thomas’ attention. “How’s it going for you?” he asks.

   “Well. I think I’m starting to understand this unit a bit more,” Thomas says. “How about you?”

   “I’ve gotten some stuff done,” Newt says. “Do you want to take a break for food? I can grab us the leftovers from the fridge. It’s pasta, if that’s okay with you.”

   “Are you sure?” Thomas asks.

   “Positive,” Newt says, already standing up. “I’ll be right back.”

   Thomas just watches him go, before looking around again, this time not afraid of being caught. Newt’s got a few posters of movies that Thomas has never heard of, and surprisingly enough, no art around aside from his own. Thomas likes that, though. He’s just an unlikely artist. Newt also has a big bookshelf, filled with probably over a hundred books, all different genres.

   His room is mostly tidy, aside from one or two things on the ground. There’s a royal blue sweater on the floor beside the bed, and Thomas can’t help his mind from wandering to how it wound up there.

   As he looks at the bed again, Thomas’ eyes fall on Newt’s textbook. There’s a paper sticking out of it, and he catches the edge of what looks like a drawing. Thomas glances at the door, then back down at it. Was Newt just working on this instead of studying?

   It wouldn’t be _too_ intrusive to look at it, right? He doesn’t have to tell Newt he looked. But he also broke their deal to study, so wouldn't that give Thomas an excuse to look?

   Thomas bites his lip and opens the textbook to the page where the paper is sticking out. He tries not to move anything, so it’s not obvious, but the drawing is upside down because of it, making it take Thomas a moment to understand what he’s looking at.

   It’s a sketch of a face that’s looking down. Thomas furrows his eyebrows, tilting his head to try to get a better look at it. Then, when his brain starts to comprehend it, he picks up, letting go of his fear of moving anything around.

   It’s not all that detailed, but it’s detailed enough. A boy looking down, with dots on his face eerily similar to Thomas’. Their hair is the same too, and the boy’s nose has got a slope to it.

   “Oh, _fuck.”_

   Thomas jumps at the voice, looking up to see Newt standing in the doorway, holding two bowls. He puts them down on the top of his dresser next to the door, his eyes wide, looking absolutely mortified.

   “I’m so sorry for looking at your stuff,” Thomas says quickly, putting the sketch down.

   “Um,” Newt says, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He looks at a loss for words.

   “Are you okay?” Thomas asks, concerned.

   “What?” Newt asks, looking at Thomas. “I mean… are _you?”_

   “Why wouldn’t I be?” Thomas asks. He nods towards the drawing. “I love that, by the way.”

   Newt looks baffled. “You do?” he asks.

   “Of course I do. Aside from the fact that you were supposed to be studying,” Thomas says. It sounded funnier in his head.

   “Well, I was studying _something,_ ” Newt says, almost under his breath.

   Thomas’ heart may just explode. “If it was of me,” Thomas starts sheepishly, “I’m really… flattered.”

   “So you _don’t_ want a restraining order?” Newt asks.

   “Not at all,” Thomas reassures him.

   Newt sighs. “Thank _god._ It’s just that I’ve been having a hard time drawing faces lately, and my mind stopped wanting to focus, and I looked up and saw you and you looked—” Newt cuts himself off, shaking his head. “I’m sorry.”

    _Looked what?_ “Don’t be,” Thomas says, giving him a soft smile, which he returns. “You brought food?”

   “Oh! I did,” Newt says, turning around to get it. Thomas is honestly loving not being the dork for once. Plus, Newt looks adorable when he’s flustered.

   He brings Thomas over a bowl, and he still looks a bit nervous. Thomas doesn’t want him to be on edge, because he truly shouldn’t be. If he could, Thomas would take the sketch home and hang it on his wall.

   “I wanna hear more about you,” Thomas says, as Newt sits back down on the bed.

   “You do?” Newt asks.

   “Of course I do. You’re really interesting to me, Newt,” Thomas says. If they’re going to be forward, he’ll be forward.

   Newt pushes his pasta around with his fork, smiling a bit. “I dunno. Not much to me. I like to draw, I’m not that interesting. I’m not a partier, either. Not that it’s a bad thing, it’s just not my thing.”

   “I’m not either. Minho is, but I’ve never been that into it,” Thomas says. “Also, you _are_ interesting. Tell me your favorite movies, your favorite bands.”

   Newt considers this. “Alright, how about this. We each ask a question, then the other has to answer, but you have to answer it as well.”

   “Sounds fair,” Thomas says. He’s got loads of questions for Newt, and he’s an open book.

   Newt starts by asking if Thomas is a dog or cat person. Thomas says dog, then Newt says both, making Thomas ask why he asked in the first place, and then it’s all fun from there. They eat and talk, Thomas admiring everything about Newt. The way he speaks, the things going on in his mind, the way his nose crinkles up when he laughs, his frown while he thinks.

   “Alright, um,” Newt says, after a while. It’s his turn to ask Thomas a question. “Are you… dating anyone?” Newt asks, avoiding Thomas’ eyes as he speaks, then looking up at him. He asks very nonchalantly, but the casualness of it almost sounds forced.

   Thomas’ face is flushed. “No,” he says, almost too quickly. “N-no, I’m not. Are you?”

   “No,” Newt says.

   The silence that follows the statement is so thick, Thomas almost feels like if he tried to move, he’d be moving through water. He’s forgotten he’s supposed to ask a question, and by the time he remembers, an awkward amount of time has passed.

   “Have you dated anyone before?” Thomas asks. Is that a weird question?

   “Yeah. A guy called Alby, and Harriet—who’s dating my sister now, actually,” Newt says, with a grin at the last part. “We were younger, it was pretty funny, actually. She was Lizzy’s friend first, she was around all the time. We dated for about two weeks, we didn’t even hold hands, really. That’s about the time I realized I was gay.” Newt pauses. “Was that an overshare?”

   “Not at all,” Thomas says, chuckling. “I’ve dated two girls and one guy. I didn’t realize I was bi until I was about… fifteen, maybe?”

   “How’d you know?” Newt asks. “If you don’t mind.”

   “No, it’s alright. I started looking at guys differently, so I had a suspicion, then Minho came out to me, so I told him about what… I was thinking,” Thomas says. “What followed was probably the strangest hangout of all time.”

   “I’m afraid to ask,” Newt says.

   “Oh my god, nothing like that,” Thomas says quickly, Newt cracking up. “We didn’t—we literally just sat in front of his laptop looking at pictures of guy celebrities and trying to see if we found them…  attractive. He had this thing for Logan Lerman, and he was obsessed with young Leonardo DiCaprio. If I told him I told you all this, he’d kill me.”

   “So you just sat and stared at guys together?” Newt asks. “I kinda wish I’d had someone like that. For me, I just knew, and I was afraid to tell anyone for a while. My sister didn’t come out until a while after I did, and it was to me first, so that was nice.”

   “Was it okay? When you did?” Thomas asks, concerned.

   “Sort of. It took my dad a while, but he’s pretty chill about it. I just think he didn’t expect it,” Newt says, shrugging. “What about you?”

   “I told my mom a few weeks after Minho. She actually laughed,” Thomas says. Newt’s jaw drops. “Not in a bad way! I just made the mistake of telling her the Minho story.”

   “You didn’t,” Newt says.

   “It took me a whole fifteen minutes to even get to the coming out part of the story,” Thomas says. “I was debating telling her at _all._ I don’t really say it often. I don’t find it all that necessary.”

   “You told me within the first ten minutes of us meeting,” Newt says, with a smirk.

   “That’s not fair, I panicked. I didn’t want you to assume I was straight,” Thomas says, quick to defend himself.

   “Why’s that?” Newt asks.

    _Was that flirting? Is all of this flirting?_ “Why do you think?” Thomas asks, trying to sound confident, but the words come out softer than intended.

   Newt looks caught off guard by the answer. “I really did invite you over to study,” Newt says. Thomas holds his breath while he waits for him to continue. “But I was kinda hoping to get to know you better too. Especially after you told me that you were, y’know… bi.”

   “Really?” Thomas asks, his heart racing.

   “Really,” Newt says sheepishly.

   “You think I was really that excited to _study?”_ Thomas asks. “I wanted to get to know you better too.”

   “Even after you saw me completely embarrassing myself by sleeping?” Newt asks.

   “I thought it was kinda cute, actually,” Thomas says. “Besides, I’ve acted like a complete idiot around you.  _That’s_ embarrassing.”

   “Actually, I think it’s cute too,” Newt says. Thomas can’t believe what he’s hearing. This boy just called him _cute._ He thinks Thomas is cute. Thomas thinks _he’s_ cute. “Is that weird?”

   “If you didn’t think what _I_ said was weird, then that’s definitely not weird,” Thomas says, overjoyed but trying to hide it as best he can. _Be chill about this._

   “I guess we’re just both weird,” Newt says.

   “I guess so,” Thomas says. They look at each other, and the electricity Thomas feels _cannot_ be one sided. He’s got a pull to this boy that can’t be explained, and he won’t try.

   “I’m trying to say that I want to... _keep_ getting to know you,” Newt says after a minute.

   “I want that too,” Thomas says, not caring how eager he sounds now.

   How could he only have just met this boy yesterday? It feels like Thomas could have known him for weeks—maybe it’s just because he never actually tries to get close to people this way. Thomas isn’t the type to reach out to someone, but this is different. Newt’s an opportunity he couldn’t pass up.

   “I don’t usually do this, by the way,” Newt says.

   “You don’t usually ask to hang out with the guys that watch you sleep on the bus?” Thomas asks, making Newt let out the most adorable giggle he’s ever heard. He hits Thomas lightly.

   “Shut up. You know what I meant,” Newt says.

   “I don’t either,” Thomas says seriously. “Honestly, I can’t actually believe this conversation is happening.”

   “Me neither,” Newt says. “So… we should do this again then?”

   “It depends,” Thomas says.

   “On?” Newt asks.

   “Do we have to study every time?” Thomas asks.

   Newt’s eyes trail over Thomas, making his whole body ignite with sparks. “I like you, Tommy.”

   “I like you too, Newt,” Thomas says, after a moment of regaining himself.

   If he’s this infatuated with Newt after two days, who knows what’s next?

    _Wait til Minho hears this._

  
  
  


**_Two months later._ **

  


Minho looks up from his phone. “Dude, you studied, right?”

   “Yes I did,” Thomas says, grinning at Minho as he sighs in relief.

   “I still can’t believe you’re _early_ now,” Minho says. “Man, I can’t thank you enough. You gave this one a brain cell finally.”

   “No thanks necessary,” Newt laughs. “Are we all still hanging out later, by the way?”

   “I was just texting Ben, and he’s down,” Minho says. His eyes fall to Newt and Thomas’ intertwined hands. “Isn’t that adorable?”

   “Don’t make me do it, man,” Thomas says.

   “God, no, please, it’s so awkward,” Minho says, cringing.

   “We’ll do it,” Thomas threatens.

   “Please don’t. Go be cute somewhere else,” Minho says.

   Newt turns and kisses Thomas, just to hear Minho tell them to stop because apparently being the third wheel is his worst nightmare. “I get it Thomas, you’ve gotten your revenge!” Minho says.

   Newt and Thomas pull away, laughing. That’ll never get old. But aside from the fact that it makes Minho cringe, Thomas just can’t get enough of Newt in general. The Minho thing is merely a bonus.

   “Alright, I’ve got to get to class. I’ll see you later, Minho,” Newt says, before turning to Thomas. “No falling for other bus boys while I’m gone, alright Tommy?”

   Thomas laughs at their inside joke. “Same to you. I’ll see you later,” he says. Every time he looks at Newt or hears his voice, it’s just as exciting as the last.

   When Newt walks away, Minho nudges Thomas. “Falling for? Are you guys at the ‘L word’ stage yet?” Minho asks.

   Thomas watches Newt walking away. “We haven’t said it yet, no.”

   “When’s that gonna be?” Minho asks.

   Thomas turns to him. “Ben drove you here, right?”

   “Yeah, why?” Minho asks.

   “Could you take my car home?”

  
  
  


“What’s up, Tommy? You’ve got me nervous,” Newt says, walking up to Thomas. It’s not just any spot that Thomas chose.

   “Remember when we met here the first day we hung out?” Thomas asks.

   “It wasn’t all that long ago, of course I do,” Newt says. He narrows his eyes. “What’re you doing?”

   “I thought we’d take the bus together back to my place today, if that’s alright?” Thomas asks nervously.

   “Okay,” Newt says suspiciously. “Hold on—is there gel in your hair?”

   Thomas reaches up and messes with his hair. He _told_ Minho it’d look ridiculous. “No. Maybe—okay, yes, but that’s besides the point. We should go before we’re stranded here,” Thomas says.

   As they walk towards the stop, Newt reaches up and plays with Thomas’ hair, smoothing it down while Thomas swats at his hands. It makes him laugh, and therefore distracts him from his nerves. That’s a good thing. When he looks back on the first time they hung out together, he had similar butterflies in his stomach. He doesn’t think they’ll ever go away with Newt around.

   They get on, and Thomas heads right for their old spot. Thomas had kept taking the bus until he offered to drive Newt to school, despite it being the wrong direction. It’s been their routine ever since.

   Newt settles in next to Thomas, looking around. “Your car is definitely a lot cozier. And warmer, too,” Newt says.

   “Agreed,” Thomas says. He’d be shivering if he wasn’t so close to Newt. “But I figured here was good.”

   “Good for what?” Newt asks.

   Thomas’ mouth goes dry. He’s sure he means it, but is it too soon? Now he’s scared.

   The past two months flash by in his head. Awkwardly meeting Newt’s dad and shaking his hand. Newt asking Thomas out during a movie they watched while they were supposed to be studying. Hanging out with Newt, Lizzy and Harriet. Study dates turning into real dates. Newt coming over for dinner with Thomas’ mom. Falling asleep together for the first time a few weeks back, then being woken up by Lizzy. Their first kiss while Newt drew Thomas for his class. Hugs and hand holding, smiling and giggling.

   “Newt,” Thomas starts. He’s calmer now. “I’ve never met anyone like you, you know.”

   “I feel the same way about you,” Newt says. He’s got a hard time accepting affection, Thomas has noticed. Not that he doesn’t like it, he’s made it clear he does. About a week into dating, Thomas asked him about it, and Newt told him he’s not used to someone being so good to him. It nearly broke Thomas’ heart. But he’ll be more than happy to show Newt all of his love until he can get used to it.

   “You make me really happy. Like, _really_ happy. Minho’s never seen me like this before, and my mother’s been saying the same thing. It’s not just the better grades, it’s just… _me_ in general,” Thomas says.

   Newt’s got the sweetest shy smile. “What’s this all for?” he asks.

   The bus is moving now, and Thomas leans close to Newt, Newt responding by taking his face in his hands and kissing him. Thomas couldn’t be more grateful that his mother needed to borrow his car that extra day. He couldn’t be more grateful that he was awkward enough to pick the seat with the sleeping boy, then decided to be dumb enough to talk to him the next day.

   Newt pulls back, and Thomas looks at the kind, smart, funny boy in front of him. “I love you,” Thomas says softly, nearly no air in his lungs. “Is that weird?”

   “I guess we’re both weird, then,” Newt says, after what feels like an eternity. His eyes soften, and Thomas is in love with the happiness on his face. “I love you too, Tommy.”

  
  
  


Later on, at Thomas’ house, the two respective couples cuddling in different parts of the room, Minho turns to Newt and Thomas.

   “I can’t believe I forgot to ask this,” Minho says. “Did you ever say hi to Newt for me?”

   “What do you mean?” Thomas asks.

   “That first day you sat next to Newt on the bus, I texted you to tell the sleeping kid I said hi. Did you?” Minho asks.

   Thomas’ eyes widen, and he looks at Minho with a I’m-going-to-kill-you-later-look, when Newt turns to Thomas.

   “You were texting Minho about me?” Newt asks. Thomas has no time to check whether he sounds amused or angry before he’s rambling.

   “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know, I didn’t say anything bad I promise. I just said I sat next to a sleeping kid, that’s it, right, Min?” Thomas says.

   “If I’m recalling this right, I think you said you laughed,” Minho says.

   “You know what? It’s fine. I texted my sister that some twat let me sleep through my stop,” Newt says.

   “Wait, you didn’t even know I was there ‘til we talked the next day,” Thomas points out.

   “Yeah? And?” Newt asks with an innocent smile, making Minho and Ben snicker.

   “Did I mention I like him?” Minho asks. They’ve taken to each other pretty nicely. Thomas lives for it—even when it means they’re teaming up to tease him now.

   “I’m sorry,” Thomas says, a smile on his face from laughing at Newt’s last comment. Newt settles back in next to him, humming in response. Thomas nudges him a little. “Do you still love me anyway?”

   Newt looks back at him. He presses a soft kiss to a spot just above Thomas’ jawline. “Obviously,” he says.

   An hour later, Newt falls asleep with Thomas in his arms. When Thomas glances up at him, he can’t help but feel a warmth spread through his chest. He looks a lot more peaceful sleeping like this. Thomas’ boyfriend.

   Who knew he’d fall in love with the kid from the bus?


End file.
